1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet device including a toilet and a measurement system for checking the health of the toilet user for a variety of examination items.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known measurement or examination systems for sampling a portion of urine excreted by the user of a toilet, and analyzing the sampled urine with various analyzers to measure the amounts of glucose, albumin, and other substances contained in the urine. Examines of such systems are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 57-59168, 59-217844, 60-117157, and 60-155977, and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-183969, for example.
However, analysis of urine only is not sufficient as exhaustive examination items for checking the health of the toilet user on an everyday basis for the discovery and prevention of an adult disease or diseases.